


don't you want to hold the gun?

by neverbethosekidsagain (80sarcaderat)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lust, M/M, Murder, Past Infidelity, Strangulation, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sarcaderat/pseuds/neverbethosekidsagain
Summary: Quackity questions his place in Karl's lovelife and isn't a fan of the answer.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	don't you want to hold the gun?

The neon lights outside flickered a desperate red, shining through a window on the 8th floor of a hotel no one would spot in the morning. Two lovers, hidden from the red glower, tucked beneath cheap cotton sheets, held each other. The younger one sighed, catching the attention of the older.

"Something wrong, Quack?" He asked, and Quackity perked up. "Oh, uh, it's... nothing, just-" He cut himself off. Quackity knew better than to bring up his lover's husband, and yet...

"Karl, what'd you tell Sapnap?" He found the question had slipped out before he could stop it.

Karl laughed, but it was dry, humorless. Quackity felt himself shrink back, til Karl lifted his chin up, gently cupping the young man's face. 

"He didn't ask, Quack, so I didn't tell him anything," Karl said, and he gently ruffled Quackity's hair, an empty gesture that quelled nothing in his heart.

Quackity shifted, then pulled away from Karl, cold air of the room sending goosebumps down his skin. "Then let me ask another question, Karl."

"...Alright," Karl said, somewhat hesitant.

"Do you love me?"

The question slid from Quackity's lips and hung heavy in the air. Karl stared, a deer in headlights. 

"Answer the question, Karl."

The air grew heavier. Quackity's eyes brimmed with tears. He already knew the answer.

"Karl-"

"No."

Quackity felt his lungs crush in on themselves, letting out a hot, sharp sigh. Again, he posed a question to the man sitting before him.

"Then why am I here with you, Karl?"

"Because you're easy, Quack. You're easy, and I like that you're easy. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Then come back and lay next to me. You look cold."

Quackity did as he was told, and before he knew it Karl's lips were on his and for a few minutes he forgot that he was nothing more than an easy side whore for a married man. As Karl moved from his lips to his neck, Quackity's mind wandered as Karl's heat traveled around his collarbone, leaving lovely little marks across his skin. 

He thought of all the wonderful things he and Karl did together, how much he enjoyed those moments of warmth and ~~_lust love_~~ passion and how he wanted them to last forever.

And then he felt something cold touch his back. Karl's wedding ring, identical to his husband's. His husband back home, his husband he'd pledged his eternal love to, his husband that Quackity saw not a few hours ago, his husband who loved Karl, who had _kissed_ Karl, who had loved Karl better than Quackity ever could, kissing the lips Sapnap kissed-

_Kissing the lips that Sapnap kissed._

_You're kissing the lips that Sapnap kissed you're kissing Sapnap you're kissing and being kissed by a man who doesn't even love you you're being loved by a man who doesn't love you you're just an easy whore an easy peasy side whore he doesn't love you he doesn't love you hE DOESN'T LOVE YOU HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU-_

The tears streamed down Quackity's face as Karl pulled away.

"Quack? Quack are you-"

Karl was suddenly cut off by hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Quackity squeezed, tighter and tighter, eyes running with tears but face blank. Karl clawed at his arms, beating and hitting them almost hard enough to break his grip. 

Quackity throttled his ~~lover's~~ luster's neck, and Karl could only gasp out in panic as Quackity throttled harder and harder. He slammed his fists against the mattress, curling his fingers around the bottom sheet as he gasped for air. Quackity's tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed down onto Karl's chest.

Quackity leaned in, and whispered the same question from before in his ~~lover's~~ luster's ear.

"Karl, do you love me?"

Quackity pulled back, almost nose to nose with the older man. Karl, still gasping, clawed at Quackity's hands, but that just made Quackity squeeze harder.

"Answer me. Do you love me, Karl?"

Quackity loosened his hands just enough to let Karl answer, and Karl gasped, glowering at the younger man on top of him.

"No, I don't, and f-frankly I never diJHK-"

He was cut-off by Quackity's hands crushing the sides of his throat, wrapping tighter and tighter as he thrashed and jerked about, clawing desperately at Quackity's hands as his vision began to darken, his wheezing became softer, and Quackity's grip continued to tighten and tighten until-

_SNAP!_

Quackity sat back, blankly staring at the body beneath him. His arms hung limply at his sides, covered in scratches and bruises. Karl's neck hung at a strange, jagged angle, bone pieces prodding against the inside of the skin. Gingerly, Quackity took Karl's left hand and removed his wedding ring, sliding onto his own, then laid a gentle kiss on blue lips before laying back down next to him.

Quackity, arm wrapped firmly around Karl's cold chest, drifted off into a warm, comforting sleep, one thing on his mind.

_He loves you now._


End file.
